


tell me what i need to say

by chivalrousAmour



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousAmour/pseuds/chivalrousAmour
Summary: Friendships start with breaking and entering, right?





	tell me what i need to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalcifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/gifts).



Peko had been trained since birth to loyally serve Fuyuhiko. She would never, ever, _ever_  blame him or resent him for anything. Even if he refused to admit he bought sweets, or destroyed another milk bottle, or caused trouble for her.

So, even if he had set off a chain reaction of events that led to troublesome circumstances for her, she would never, ever blame him.

It started with Fuyuhiko getting angry over Peko mentioning his birthday, because he had gotten the idea in his head that he would have magically grown several feet by his next birthday, which led to him tripping and falling.

Because Peko managed to catch him in time, this only led to him spraining his wrist, which, naturally, had to be treated.

In order to continue hiding their relations to one another, Fuyuhiko had dismissed the idea of Peko doing basic tasks for him, so Mikan offered to do it.

Somehow, things happened, and he got a crush on Mikan. Peko was never told the details.

This led to Fuyuhiko asking her out, which led to them dating, which resulted in Fuyuhiko realizing that, as the girlfriend of the heir of the Kuzuryuu clan, Mikan was in a very vulnerable position.

So, as to not put too much stress on Peko, he did his best to protect his new girlfriend. Because it was too suspicious and weird to have one of his men guarding Mikan at all times, he went to a mercenary who went to their school anyways and could probably use the extra money.

Which meant that Pekoyama Peko and Ikusaba Mukuro were now co-workers. Or something like that. Ish.

And, well, Peko had a very specific way of going about having a co-worker. Y'see, her job was very delicate, a matter of life and death, in fact. There could be no slip-ups, no mishaps, no accidents, no lapses in attention, no slacking off, not at all.

The junior members of their group sometimes didn't realize this, so she took it upon herself to warn them of this. The more experienced, professional members, she could leave alone, but a mercenary who had no idea of their ways? She clearly had to treat this carefully.

Normally, Peko slipped into the member's bedroom before they returned, calmly sipping tea as she sat on their bed or desk chair. It was a simple act that made it clear that she knew where they lived and could return at any time. Then, she would threaten them, making sure to leave a visible mark in their wall. A visible reminder of what was on the line if they failed. Finally, Peko would knock them to their knees and leave through the front door.

Of course, she would have to edit the sequence a little, seeing as Mukuro had most likely had blades pointed at her neck before, and wouldn't be very fazed by it. 

Peko had managed to get into the dark-haired girl's room just fine. A heavy padlock on the window wasn't much work when you could trick Akane and Nekomaru into breaking it, and Peko managed to slip in just fine. She had a canister of tea and her favourite tea cup tucked away on her person as she searched for a suitable place to sit.

Mukuro had a rather impressive collection of firearms on her wall, along with a shelf of fashion magazines. Most likely to support her sister, Peko thought. She felt the bed for anything odd, before pausing at the pillow.

Lifting it, a pistol fell out.

There was also a switchblade under it.

Peko paused, then lifted the mattress.

"......."

It was kind of like what the inside of a gun store would look like, except under a bed.

"This is clearly violating a law..."

"It's strange to hear that from a member of the Yakuza."

Peko dropped the mattress and pulled out her sword. Mukuro was leaning on her window sill with crossed arms, standing on the ground outside.

"Fast reflexes," Mukuro observed.

"You're rather good at sneaking around yourself," Peko replied. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Sensors tip me off whenever my window's opened," Mukuro explained as she climbed inside.

Peko nodded, mentally making a note to train herself to be more aware of possible sensors. She had been so fixated on the lock that she hadn't realized that there was no way Mukuro would be so careless.

"So, what's your business here?" Mukuro asked, silver eyes like steel as she stared Peko down.

"A simple warning, I suppose," Peko replied. "You're familiar with warfare?"

"Of course."

"And, what do you think your chances would be against an enemy with the advantage in numbers, weaponry, and control over the terrain?"

"I have no intention of making the Kuzuryuu family my enemy," the other weapon answered. "I will carry out my duties to the best of my ability."

"Good."

As Mukuro shut the window, Peko remembered that there was still a thermos of tea on her person. Determined to stick to at least one part of her plan, she sat down on Mukuro's bed and poured herself a cup.

"Careful, you might set off a grenade," Mukuro said flatly.

"Grenades aren't that easy to set off," Peko retorted.

"So you aren't fazed by jokes," Mukuro noted, neither her expression nor her tone changing in the slightest as she moved to sit next to Peko on her bed.

"I have been told that I've had a stern disposition."

"So we're the same."

"So we are."

A moment of silence passed by, before Mukuro did her best to speak up.

"...so, what kind of tea is that?"

"Green tea."

"Is it... good?"

"I'd let you try it, but I only have one cup."

"Ah. Alright."

Another moment of awkward silence.

"Do you prefer firearms or blades?" Peko asked.

"Guns," Mukuro answered immediately, not thinking the question was the slightest bit odd at all. "But I'm rather good with knives."

"Would you be able to fight with me without shooting me by accident?" 

Mukuro paused.

"I'm not sure. I haven't fought alongside someone who solely specialized in melee combat before."

"Then, we ought to practice fighting together."

Mukuro looked a bit stunned, but Peko thought nothing of it. 

Then, Mukuro put on a slight smile and extended her hand.

"I look forward to it."

Peko met her halfway and shook her hand in agreement.

* * *

Fuyuhiko didn't actually like the feeling of being watched when on a date. Said it was too embarrassing. Mikan wholeheartedly agreed, so Peko and Mukuro had made a habit of simply following at a distance. 

They normally didn't talk much, but, well. Inaction bred complacency, and several dates of no remarkable incidents happening led to the unthinkable happening.

"They seem rather happy," Mukuro noted, setting down her binoculars for a moment.

"They do."

Yes, it was the once in a lifetime, incredible, amazing incident of an actual conversation happening between them.

"Don't get distracted, though," Peko said instantly, striking the conversation down immediately, "we need to be vigilant."

"Understood."

"Hell would be upon us if we lost one of them," Peko added, somehow going from brutally murdering the conversation one moment to reviving it the next.

"I can understand why it'd be a disaster if the heir to the Kuzuryuu family was lost, but what about the nurse?" Mukuro asked. 

"Hm?"

"What would be lost if she died?"

Peko huffed.

"Isn't there anyone in your life you can't bear to lose?" Peko asked sharply. 

Mukuro paused.

"I see."

"Good."

And Peko almost missed those words, almost missed the quiet whisper, but—

"Then, what'll happen if she gets tired of it?"

Peko couldn't find an answer, so she pretended she didn't hear.

* * *

Peko and Mukuro needed to work well togehter. This was made more difficult by the fact that they specialized in completely different weapon types, plus, it wasn't like Peko could immediately tell which bullets heading her way were shot at her by enemies or if she just happened to be in Mukuro's way. Or both.

So they practiced together. A lot.

But, more than the issues of a melee fighter trying not to get shot by her long-range teammate, there was another issue preventing them from working well together.

"...we're both too used to taking orders," Peko concluded one day, sheathing her sword carefully.

"And protecting one person without caring about collateral damage," Mukuro added.

Peko sighed.

"The Young Master shouldn't be directing both of us during a fight. One of us has to be the leader."

"You're more accustomed to being a Yakuza fighter."

"And you are more accustomed to military tactics."

"Haven't you ever fought in close, cramped, less-than-ideal conditions? I think your experience is invaluable."

"My ability is dependent on my ability to close the gap between me and my foes. Against shooters, you are clearly the superior choice."

They both stared each other down, both unwilling to back down, though neither of them changed their expression much.

"I think—"/"Then you—"

They froze, then tried to speak again. Once more, they started in unison, then again, then again.

They resorted to rock paper scissors to decide who went first. Then gave up, because they got seventeen ties in a row. They then moved on to a thumb wrestling match. They were completely evenly matched.

Their last resort was flipping a coin, and finally, _finally_ , Mukuro was allowed to talk.

"If both of us are skilled in different ways, then we could act as equals," she suggested. "You handle close range, I handle long range, and we give each other input from time to time."

"Novel idea," Peko noted. "It'll take some getting used to."

"We'll need to become more comfortable around each other. We can't be putting walls up around each other if our success depends on us communicating."

"Then, perhaps, would you like to drink tea with me sometime?" Peko asked. "We could... try and find a hobby to talk about."

Mukuro smiled.

"Yes, I would like that."


End file.
